The Rose's Decay
by Kenmae
Summary: Like dominoes, each event drew in another: one by one, second by second, into an endless chaos that left everything in decay. Everyone involved could only wonder at it all. They could not understand. Of course, this was to be expected. This was, of course, the Story of Evil; and the first domino had already been tipped.


Hello, anyone reading this! I'm Kenmae, and this is my second attempt at a fanfiction, though the other one was more of a practice one. xD I began planning this a while ago, and I finally decided to write the prologue for it. It's to be a Story of Evil multi-chapter fanfic, and it centres generally around Len (like most SoE fanfics…) but it will definitely include chapters in the eyes of all the characters, even often-forgotten ones such as Kaito. I've taken the liberty of changing most of their names, because I don't think the regular Japanese or novel namings fit. So, this in mind, take note that;

Renée Achille = Rilliane D'Autriche, or Kagamine Rin,

Alain Ancel = Allen Avadonia, or Kagamine Len,

Queen Anne Achille = Queen Ann, or Sweet Ann,

Kato Laurentius = Kyle Marlon, or Kaito Shion,

Myria Ancel = Germaine Avadonia, or Meiko,

Maera Éan = Michaela, or Miku Hatsune,

Notre-Jardin = Lucifenia, or The Kingdom of Yellow,

Caeruleae = Marlon, or The Kingdom of Blue,

(Other names have yet to be decided, such as Elphegort's)

These names have all taken me some time to find, as I tried to make each one have a hidden meaning and language base. If you can guess why I chose them that way, please do so in the reviews! It'll be lots of fun to see what you came up with!

So, without further ado, please enjoy.

(I do not own Vocaloid, the Story of Evil, or any of its related characters)

* * *

"Oh, three hours into the afternoon, is it? That means it's time for tea!"

The moment the silky comment had slipped past the pair of little satin lips, action was spurred upon the small group of waiting individuals gathered patiently among her on the polished marble floor. They scattered about at once, in a rather undignified manner that made Renée's nose wrinkle slightly in distaste. The servants at her palace more oft then not lacked grace, and it made her feel like the monarch of a kingdom of clowns. At least, she reflected with a slight tap of her delicately-painted silk fan against her palm, her nobles had some class. And perhaps the roses under the stained glass palace windows that stretched their soft petals towards the streaming sunlight.

"But the rest of them…" she ran her gloved hands over the shining surface of a beautifully-carved golden rail. "Have they no experience of beauty, of the sophisticated culture of the kingdom?"

Princess Renée Achille, having been left alone as her employed staff scurried off to arrange her daily tea and biscuits, was of course given no answer. It didn't particularly bother the monarch. She hadn't been seeking any other person's opinion anyway. Perhaps she would discuss a topic with one of her conceited nobles on occasion, but they were all power-hungry fools in her eyes and she didn't give their words very high regard. The only ones high enough on the social scale to interact with were the ruling respective monarchs of other kingdoms, but she had to keep a political face around them as well, so they were not the ones to talk freely with on a whim either.

Although no battles had been initiated in the last decade, it was to go without saying that the kingdoms were not on friendly terms. As such with expanding greed for power and trade wealth, each kingdom was for its own. Notre-Jardin, Renée's own kingdom, had a significant amount of land to itself. But she understood the basic concept of colonizing nations: that if you didn't stand your own in battling for lands of high resources, then other kingdoms would not hesitate to take that as initiative to claim more within the mother nation itself. Colonies were power, and power meant everything in regards to politics.

Renée was startled (rather rudely, she might add) from her train of thought by the return of one of her attendants, who bore a covered silver platter in hand. However, she decided that she simply wasn't in the mood to punish the young servant, and instead forced a small, thin-lipped smile to grace her beautiful features. The servant, taking this as a probability that her lady wouldn't take immediate action against her clumsy act of crude behaviour, reluctantly copied it to the best of her ability. The results were of two cold up-turned mouths that reflected no true happiness whatsoever.

The servant made a small bobbing movement, the closest to a curtsey she could perform with the precariously-balanced tray in her hands. "Your highness, may I ask where you would like to enjoy your afternoon tea?"

The princess stood by the elaborate window a moment longer, her beautiful blue eyes resting upon the delicate curling petals of the roses in the palace garden, before she turned back to the attendant with the grace of a bird. She opened the decorated fan in her hand and began to move it back and forth thoughtfully, the tips of the silk and exotic feathers brushing against the edges of her smooth porcelain cheek. "… I believe I might have my tea in the courtyard." she answered finally, her gaze shifting to the undisturbed eggshell-coloured sky outside the stained-glass of the window. It was a beautiful day, she supposed, and she may as well make good use of it.

The servant nodded instantly, her coral-pink curls bobbing with the movement. She obediently followed the monarch as they made their way down the polished halls, past velvet drapery embellished with golden embroidery and hand-painted pillars. The two silently found there way to the nearest courtyard; a beautiful garden of well-tended blossoms and perfectly-shaped bushes. Renée swiftly strode towards the set of awaiting garden table and chairs and took an elegant seat. Her intentions were very clear when she gave a voiceless nod, and the servant wasted no time in setting out the gleaming china. As this was being done, Renée allowed her thoughts to wander. She gazed up at the leaves in the arbour overhead, and let her young mind dwell on pointless nothings for a short amount of time.

Neither took note of the swirling mass of dark clouds that blotted out the perfect sky on the far horizon.


End file.
